pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 2, Episode 2
|episode_no = 2 |upload_date = April 16, 2013 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsqsCpFXV48 |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 11:24}} Summary PBG and Kyrak rebuild Dean's wall, while Dean attempts wavedashing. Dean asks if wavedashing wastes hunger, and McJones tells him that it does. Dean is disappointed because he can't wavedash, and thus can't be Marth, but PBG points out through editing that he isn't Marth anyways. Jared points out that Brawl Marth can't wavedash, but Dean is hyped because Melee is going to be at Evo. McJones doesn't want Dean to talk about Evo, because it makes him sad, and PBG tells people not to talk about ponies either, pointing out through editing that McJones has a Fluttershy cursor. Jared gets attacked by a Spider, and brings it towards the house, where, with PBG's help, he kills it. McJones asks that everyone stay in the house so that nobody dies on the first night. McJones then points out that there's a spider on the roof, which PBG, Jared, and Dean kill. PBG tells Jared, who's at a heart in a half, to get inside, goes inside, then tells Dean to go inside. He reminds everyone that they're on hardcore mode, so they take a lot of extra damage. Dean gets attacked by a skeleton, and heads inside. Dean tries to come up with a way to safely kill the skeleton. McJones tells him to just wait until daytime to let it burn to death, but Dean tries killing it anyways, but to no avail. PBG tries to start a mine in the house, but McJones point out that since he's digging through sand, the sand will fall and open the house up to monsters. Dean joins PBG in his mining escapade, leading to a long hole through the floor of the house. Dean finds some coal, but then points out that they have no torches, and questions what they're doing. As the sun rises, Jared points out that Barry has their coal, so they need to get Barry over there. The footage cuts to Barry, who is currently mining, and just generally being useful with a normal framerate. McJones heads out to get Barry, but PBG tells him, along with Jared and Tim, to kill animals, but changes their mission to saving Barry, and decide that instead, he, Kyrak, and Dean should kill some animals. The rescue party arrives at the ravine, where Barry is mining iron, and a skeleton is shooting at him. He also notes that there's a bat, and McJones tells him that they're harmless and useless. McJones finds Barry, and rescues him. A creeper blows up on Tim and Jared, and Tim loses 4 hearts. The group brings Barry back to the base. Meanwhile, PBG, Dean, and Kyrak are in the jungle. PBG hears a pig, and Kyrak kills it. Dean finds some reeds, and as he and PBG are following a river to find more reeds, they find a Jungle Temple. Kyrak had completely lost where they are, and is told to head back to the base. McJones tells them not to dig into it, because there's bombs in it. PBG decides that they should go back to it later instead of risking entering it right now. McJones goes to start a farm, and tells PBG to get some cocoa beans so they can have cookies. PBG finds a pig and some cocoa beans, so he kills the pig and collects the beans. PBG and Dean continue to slaughter a sounder of pigs. PBG and Dean return home, but on their way back, they encounter an Enderman. Everyone runs inside, and McJones tells them that if they stand under a block that's two blocks high, the enderman can't get them. Trivia * Unlike most episodes of Season 2 of Minecraft, which were privated between May 11, 2019 and August 30, 2019, this episode was still able to be viewed on PBGGameplay during that time. * This episode's subtitle is in all capital letters. Although this is typical for most episodes of Hardcore, as usually every episode of a season, sans the first episode, has a fully capitilized subtitle, all other episodes of Minecraft Hardcore Season 2 lack the capitalization this episode has.